Heart Attack
by Arisa Tokudome
Summary: Enough is Enough. Harry Potter is done being the "prefect" Gryffindor and Scapegoat. Drop the mask. Enough is Enough. Neville Longbottom is done being the Clumsy and Baffonish Gryffindor. Drop the mask. Enough is Enough. These boys are going to give the Hogwarts resident heart attacks, and gleeful accept there ture colors. Oh how they will have so much fun.
1. Heart Attack

**Fifth Year AU.**

**Warnings... well that may be a long list later on but for now, only swearing.**

**I own nothing pf Hp or its industries**

_**Summary: **_

_**Enough is Enough. Harry Potter is done being "prefect" Gryffindor and Scapegoat. Drop the mask  
Enough is Enough. Neville Longbottom is done being Clumsy and Baffonish Gryffindor. Drop the mask.  
Enough is Enough. These boys are going to give the Hogwarts resident heart attacks, and gleeful accept there ture color. Oh how they will have so much fun**_

Chapter One

On a wonderful October weekend, at Hogiewartie. Harry Potter was silently seething as his classmates conversed (Read shamelessly gossiping)

The common topics

-What is the Daily Profit is sprouting

-Harry

-You-Know-Who

-Harry

-Food

-Harry

Did I mention Harry? Even his so-called best friend Ron joined in on the Harry conversations, Hermione just sat there eating. It was like he didn't exist or could hear every word they said. Only Neville who sitting next to him wasn't ignoring him, he was actually shooting him worried glances. Harry wouldn't be so angry if it was becoming a trend, every meal it was the something that over and over, he didn't exist. For a month now, after the first week of new school year beginning the entire fifth(minus Neville), most of the younger years and upper years started threat him like he didn't exist. Neville and the Weasley twins were the only people to stick by him.

Dumbledore came in to the hall for breakfast, the last piece of the plan was in place, Harry smirked but quickly exchanged it out for a look of angry.

"Nev, I am leaving before I snap," Harry gritted out. The plan has begun.

"I'll come with, I can't stand this. I feel physical ill. Gryffindor has fallen to garbage, disgusting little fleas. Man, I wonder if... Naw to fucking good for fleas," Neville announced loud enough for the hall to hear not hard when it still relatively quiet because it was morning. Calling it a shock or surprise would be an understatement (it was more like a heart attach inducer) for the hall. Quiet & shy Neville Longbottom just dissed... well his entire house. (secretly Slytherins admitted that took steel balls).

Harry let a smirk grace his lips, ( Snape thought is was a very Slytherin smirk) Neville smirked right back as Harry grasped Neville's forearm and hoisted him up. Both boys grabbed their bags and were about to leave when Harry's smirk turned towards a feral nature. "Time to mess with the system"Harry whispered so not even the those closest to them heard.

Neville smirked mirroring Harry's, scaring most of the first years of all the house and worrying th rest. The twins were silently laughing haven read Harry's lips and knew most of the plan that was being played out.

"Well, isn't this a lovely day Neville, I mean look at the wonderful sheep in lion clothing to the right, Bah Bah Bah. Such wonderful sheep following after the leader. Think if I faked an article that jumping off cliffs wouldn't hurt anyone, they would become lemmings?" Harry asked so innocently that it took the slower members of the house a minute or so to catch on.

Before an outrage docile be voiced Neville laughed, "Man, I wouldn't put it pass them. Harry we are talking about people who I swear flip a coin just to see if today they like you or not. Gryffindor courage my ass, they don't know the difference between courage and stupidity, isn't that correct professor Snape?" Neville asked smiling at the potions' teacher. Snape just blinked and kept his face impassive.

"My mum was right you are an arrogant attention seeking lair?" Lavender yelled in he quiet hall.

Harry tilted his head in an innocent confused fashion, "Neville when did I start existing to them again. Anyways not that isn't important, what is more important is how pathetic that sounded. It was a total knock off what professor Snape said in first year. Professor, you should teach a class how to properly insult me. I mean really you people need to be creative. I have been insulted all my life, I have had worse thrown at me then even Snape has thrown. I am use to being called crazy, insane, violent and an attention seeker. At 'home' it's also an ungrateful freak, personal I would call myself a human slave but I am crazy so I have no say. So does anyone have a better fucking insult?" Harry sneered at the silent hall.

Harry raised a single eyebrow at silence, "no? Well then I will give you a proper creative insult. Here is today's definition of Gryffindor; fickle little rats that blame others for doing nothing while doing nothing themselves, they back stab when the going gets tough, male gryfindors are known to have the emotional range of a teaspoon while the female are emotional bitches. Synonyms are hypocrites, rats, Peter Pettigrew, back stabbers, cowards, bullies, weak, and sheeple. See Brown that's a proper insult." Harry smiled as every word hit their Gryffindor pride. The teachers and headmaster were to shocked to do anything as were the rest of the houses although Snape and some slytherins' lip twitched like they were trying to not smile.

"Harry, may I?" Neville asked sincerely, harry just nodded. "Lesson two on insult 101, having a friend is a great advantage because they help rubbing the salt in the wound and dealing more damage. For example, Harry, my dear friend, you jumped over the important bits like Gryffindor drove away their golden boy and their best seeker. I also would go on about how there are snakes in lions clothing in their mix, but you know your 'house pride' probably couldn't take it. Oops said it anyways," Neville smiled largely and Harry just chuckled. The poor twins had to silence themselves just so they would interrupt the show.

**How was that for the first Chapter?**

**I am having way to much fun messing with the Gryffindors... *dreamy sigh***

**What do think, Let me know?**


	2. Cardiac Arrest

**Yea! more fun.**

**Alright, I have a poll up on my profile about who Harry should be paired with. I will leave it up until the next chapter and then it will be Neville's turn. Got it? no... well to bad. Yes. Fabulous.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**I update at random so be prepared, see the underneath the underneath... I maybe reading to much Naruto... nah that is not possible... to much sugar... maybe.**

**Yes my grammar and spelling can suck, but I will keep reading it over and fixing all my mistakes when I see them.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or it's industries.**

**PS. To those that were reading Unedited, it went to Ao3. (profile has my username there)**

-line break-

The first one to break the dazed silence which has filled the hall since Neville finished talking was certain red head.

"Who are the dirty snakes in our house!" Ron roared, his face nearly the same color of his hair. The other houses and most of gryffindor (the others were too angry too move) face palmed at the stupidity of the red head. If one was to turn away from the scene and look to the teachers, professor Snape and McGonagall both had their faces in their hands wondering if he had a brain at all. Professor Flitwick and the other teachers look disgusted at amount of stupid the boy had. Professor Sprout looked at the boy's siblings in pity they all had their faces hidden in shame. Dumbledore's face was blank and was without the eye twinkle. Umbridge was unconscious have been stunned by the twins.

"Santa Claus and John Doe," Harry sneered, sounding close to when Snape does.

"Who are they!"Ron repiled loudly missing the sarcasm.

"For FUCK SAKES," Hermione yelled standing up and turning to the shocked red head. Ron was wearing the same jaw opened wide eyed look most of the hall was wearing. Only a hand full of people didn't look shocked at her swearing. Harry, Neville, the twins, Ginny, and Dumbledore(he is shocked just not showing it). Even Snape was showing shocked, well for Snape, his eyes were wide but his jaw was closed.

"You Ronald Weasley, as the stupidest being I have ever met and I have met a fucking troll. Harry and Neville are the 'Dirty snakes' as you called them,"Ron squawked indignantly at Hermione's words.

"But he's.."Ron didn't finish because Hermione punched him leaving him unconscious. Draco lips twitched as he remember how hard she hits. shaking out her fist and looking at the aghast hall.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever he was about to say was brainless and tactless, I was tired of listening to him." Harry, Neville, and the twins all chuckled at the girl. Ginny was burying her face in her arm in embarrassment and laughter.

"'Mione, I think we all thank you. I was feeling brain cells dying listening to that," Harry replied.

"Harry dear, we were friend with him for nearly five years, and still top studies, I think we are immune," Hermione said as she saunter over with her book bag.

"Yes but he must have gotten worse," Neville wisely. Hermione just nodded.

"Well shall we get on to the main event?" Ginny asked, as she came up to the group with the twins following.

"Buuuuut I want to mess with them more," Harry pouted and huffed as Ginny laughed and messed up his hair. "But fine."

"Any way, reintroduction are in order, My name is Harrison James Weasley-Potter," as he said his name, a ripple stated from his head down. Revealing his was once wearing a glamor. Harry's eyes became a more vibrant green but their was blue and brown fleck in the coloring. His hair had flatten out and had red tips. His eye brow was pierced. His facial structure stayed much the same (only Snape and a some more observant people could tell there was Weasley in him)but the hair and piecing gave him a more bad boy feel. He was also taller by a few inches(about 6ft) and more filled out. Harry's voice became deeper as well. "To my right this is my older sister Hermione Jean GrangerWeasley-Potter," again as he said her name a ripple to show a glamor. Hermione was very much same in facial stature and hight. Her hair though was a dark auburn red (much like lily potter's) and her brown eyes now had flecks of blue and green. "Then there are my older brother Fredrick Gideon Weasley-Potter and George Fabian Weasley-Potter, and my little sister Ginevera Molly Weasley-Potter" The twin changed the most of everyone. Their hair was the same as Harry's but shorter. Their left eye was blue and the right was green. They looked more like Charlie in muscles then as lanky as they were. Ginny stayed very much the same, her hair was still vibrant red but her eyes changed like Hermione to add green and blue flecks to her already brown eyes.

"I am Neville Frank Longbottom," Neville also had a glamor. Neville was about 6'1 and he lost all his baby fat and turned it in to muscles. Everything else was more or less the same he just looked order and more mature.

"Weasel there is the only Weasley I don't trust and hate, I am saying this because these six as are the other Weasleys are under my protection, you fuck with them and you fuck with me," the hall shivered as Harry's eyes flashed an errrie gold.

"Oh, but see I am not the only one to be afraid of, I mean you mess with one of us you mess with all of us. Including our oldest brothers, ones a dragon tamer, the other is cruse breaker and one as access to many blackmail material at the minstry, my godfathers Remus Lupin and wait for it Sirius Black, my grand godmother and Nevile's gran, madam Longbottom and lets of course not to forget Molly and Arthur, my blood adopted parents." Harry grin as he watched everyone including Dumbledore pale. Harry nor the other Weasleys were surprised when more people paled for Molly than Sirius. Although they were going leave that part out when they wrote home, (mum wouldn't like it and it be a huge blow to Sirius' ego).

"Ah, why is all the Weasleys but Ronald potters?" Susan Bones asked standing up.

Harry shared a look with the others, and smiled sweetly at the brave girl, "He is but, it is complicated evolving different potions that effect the personality and brain." Susan and few other gasped at the implications.

However before more questions could be asked, the person that was the topic groaned. All eyes fell upon where they thought one Ronald Weasley(-Potter?") but who they say wasn't Ronald Weasley. If he and Harry were standing next to each other it would be difficult to tell who was who. They only obvious difference was Harry had his scar though he bangs covered it, there of course were subtle diffences, Ron had a more Weasley facial structure while Harry had more Evans.

"Ow. 'mione sister dearest, that bloody hurt," Ron's voice was nearly the same as Harry's although if one was to listen for it Ron's was slightly deeper not enough for it to be noticed though.

"Baby," Harry mocked.

"Let her punch you then call me that," Ron said. He pushed himself up to stand and (no he didnt go around the table like a normal human) walked over the table to stand by his family.

"No thanks," Harry laughed, Hermione just stuck her tongue out at the boys who were now leaning on each other.

"So, Dumbles how does it feel knowing all your pawns are know out of our control?" Harry asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes sir, how do feel that you spells and blocks are gone? Your potions out our systems? Hmmm?" Ron asked matching Harry's tone. Said man was in to much shock to deny, or bamboozle his way out of blame. The hall became a deathly quiet and the six just smirked Dumbledore wasn't running from this, not that he could. Lady Hogwarts was on their side.

**So what do you think? **

**So no this isn't a weasley or Hermione bashing, it more forcus on Dumbledore Bashing. And idiot minstry. **

**Remember the poll!**


	3. Paralyzed

_**Results will be posted with the next chapter**_

**_I thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows_**_**.**_

_**Some house clean business.**_

**1. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER... *runs off in tears* [it's not fair]**

**2. It is early in morning as I write this... [aka it is before noon] and I had kool-aid and rolo chocolate for breakfast [don't give me that look I had FIVE minutes to get my bus this morning, I am at least wearing clothes] so I will probably have to go over this at later date.**

**3. I am nearing a writer's block, I can just see it taunting me, throw ideas and random stuff at me [ow, I didn't mean your damn alarm clock] I just need something to get the ideas coming.**

**4. ( : : ) - cookies for those reading this**

**5. Question: Who do you hate more Unbi..Bi...BRIDGE [ do you know how hard it is to say her name nicely!] or Wormtail?**

**6. WARNING. EXTREME 'Greater Good' Dumbledore**

* * *

Harry and Ron were taking great delight, watch the paralyed Dumbledore. They all were. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were looking at the six in awe the later also with some curiousity. Hufflepuff was glaring at the headmaster and Gryffindor were torn feeling sad or angry at being betrayed. By who, none of the Weasley-Potter siblings knew.

"**Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**" McGonagall growled out, bring the shocked Headmaster around. He glanced at his Deputy and paled.

Gulping the Headmaster said," Now, I can explain,"

"Yes, you can sir, but will it be the truth," Harry said walking up to the front table smiling.

"I highly doubt it, brother," Ron said.

"But that's okay we have Veritaserum," Hermione smiled widely as she pulled out a green bottle. Dumbledore was now bound (thanks to Flitwick and McGonagall). The Weasley-Potter family and Neville both went over(yes really they walked over) the table and stood with Snape and McGonagall. Harry on the other hand, forced Dumbledore's mouth open and put three drops on his tongue.

Once Harry saw the headmaster's eyes glazed over he started the questions.

"What is your name?"

"Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" { the underline means it will be completely deadpan(no emotions)}

"How many people have you used potions and/or spell on?"

"128"

"How many were Death eaters?" Harry asked shocking everyone but Ron who was the one Harry discussed which questions to ask.

"6,"

"Name them," Harry demanded with a wide smile.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott SR." Snape had to be held back from attacking the head master by the older twin and Neville. Draco Malfoy and Theo Jr. also had to be held back by friends or random students.

"Why?" Harry said with a wider grin.

"So they would follow Voldemort," The chaos erupted, it took nearly the entire staff to hold back Severus from attacking Dumbledore(INCLUDING HAGRID) and the Weasley-Potter were holding Neville back and struggling. The rest of hall were split between fight against the over half that were holding them back. Harry whistled, and everyone became silence and frozen, Harry continued questioning.

"Voldemort was created because you used on too many Obliterate spell, Is the right Albus," Harry growled.

"Yes" Harry held up a hand to stop another chaos riot. Looking the headmaster with burning green eyes and a snarl.

"What did you do to Tom Riddle that you used the Obliterate Spell?" The tension in the hall could have been cut with a feather.

"I force potions in to him."

"Why?"

"He wasn't doing what he was told,"

"What wasn't he doing?

"He wasn't dropping that uncouth lover of his,"

"What was you plan for Tom Riddle?"Harry ingnored his own curiosity on who Tom's lover could have been, It wasn't really his business.

"I wanted him under my control and become ministry of magic,"

"Why?"

"For the greater good," This caused Harry and Ron to sigh. The man was an idiot if he believed that.

"Did you yes or no, potion me and my siblings?"

"Yes"

"Yes or No, did you did you not slip me a timed poison potion in first year?" this stopped everyone's breath, especially his siblings because it means he had it in his system.

"Yes"

"When is it timed to go off?" Harry asked.

"the moment Tom dies," Everyone paled but Harry and his siblings who smiled.  


"Then it is a good thing, One the basilisk poison from second year made me immune to all lesser poisons and the Phoenix tears destroyed all lingering poisons and potions in my system, and Two Tom Riddle has regained his sense and Voldemort is technically dead. Now one last question, who killed my parents?"

"I killed James and Lilly Potter," The hall exploded and everyone was fighting to get to Dumbldore but froze again when there was a crack. Harry and Ron punched the man at the same time, breaking the man's jaw.

"Did you guys hear that ms. Bones?" Harry said, confusing some people until he waved his wand and showed a mirror with a pale and paralyzed Amelia Bones face.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley-Potter, we heard everything," Harry smiled when he heard Augusta say she had some humor in her voice, he guess many were shocked like Amelia.

"Hiya Gran," The Weasley-Potter siblings and Neville chorused. The mirror was from taken Amelia, and the older women came in to view.

"Have you guys been good?" She asked, she smiled.

"Of course Gran, we are breaking everyone's world views," Ginny replied this caused the women to laugh.

"That's my grandkids, now remember next weekend we are having a family dinner," She said sternly.

"Yes, gran" they chorused. The women nodded and hand the mirror to Amelia again.

"Well, Madam Bones, Dumbledore is unconscious and has a broken jaw. He will be placed in a secure room offered by Lady Hogwarts until you can send trusted aurors," As Hermione said this Dumbledore disappeared in a green light.

Before anyone could panic, Ginny smiled and said"Thank you, Lady Hogwarts."

"Any questions?" Harry asked before anyone could say anything the doors were swung open.

"I do, Why wasn't I invited?" A short brown-haired man, who was wearing was wearing sunglasses and a tux, waltzed in. He had the same sort air of leader as Harry did. The two men following him gave people a start. Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**What Do you think?**

**Alright, I want honest feedback.**

**And remember to vote for Neville's Pairing**

**secondly the next poll after that will be who Tom's secret lover was.**


	4. Cor Impetum

Chapter Four

* * *

Perviously

_Before anyone could panic, Ginny smiled and said"Thank you, Lady Hogwarts."_

_"Any questions?" Harry asked before anyone could say anything the doors were swung open._

_"I do, Why wasn't I invited?" A short brown-haired man, who was wearing was wearing sunglasses and a tux, waltzed in. He had the same sort air of leader as Harry did. The two men following him gave people a start. Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

"You are insane, and we have impressionable children here, maybe?" Harry said like it was obvious.

"I am not insane, I am as sane as you are," The man retorted.

"I am insulted, I am as sane as Sirius," Harry looked outraged but his eyes were full of laughter.

"So, you are more insane than I am," The man said innocently, Sirius mouth dropped open and blankly stared at the man.

Then when he couldn't really say anything against it, he pouted, "It is the black blood, I blame my mother."

"Sirius didn't a go nuts-o and turn in to a sociopath, no matter what the paperS says" Harry deadpanned. The man pouted as Sirius perked up and stuck his tongue out at the man.

"It wasn't my fault!" The man whined.

"blah, blah, I know but you are still more insane than Sirius and I," Harry said.

"Nah ah, you both have black blood that automatically makes you more insane than I," the man said pompously.

"You have Gaunt Blood, it is twice as insane as any black, so there for you are more insane, then I Sirius Black. Harry on the other hand has EVANS blood! for those that do not know, Harry's mother is by fair the scariest women to enter this world or next, Bellatrix couldn't touch that level of insanity, Harry's other siblings only got diluted Even blood thankfully " Sirius, and those that face Lilly Evans wrath shivered at the thought. Harry just smirked making more people shivered. Ginny and Hermione gave Sirius a glare that chilled his very soul, he hid behind Lucius who very elegantly move behind the brown-haired man and Sirius followed. Sirius may have been wrong.

"Alright I am the more insane one, but most stable one," Harry said.

"Yeah, Yeah, anyways why wasn't I invited to this shindig?" The man asked again.

"Because Tom, you would have out right killed him before we could have finished questioning him, as it was most of the school had to be held back from attacking the man," Harry said with a sigh.

"Really? I like these people," Tom said when Harry nodded.

"Alright, This is Tom Riddle, ex-dark lord and etc." Harry said with a wave on his hand "Hey are you going to put that on your résumé?" Harry asked Tom ignoring some of the looks of astonishment he was getting.

"Sadly I can't, it would ruin my chance at getting any job, it is not like I need one though," Tom said dejectedly.

"To bad, I at least have the boy-who-lived to put down," Harry said sympathetically. There was a growl that made everyone jump, but Harry.

"It is lunch, Let's eat," Harry said, giving his blushing his best friend/brother a smirk. The tables were filled as soon as Harry said that. Hogwarts' student and staff sat and started dishing up. Tom and company pulled up a seat at the head table

As they were eating, Professor Snape turned to Harry and Ron who were whispering to each other, "I have never seen two individuals that look like twins because of a blood adoptions," Ron and Harry gave each other a smirk then turned to Snape and looked at him with fake hurt.

"Look like...no magic...actually made...us twins" they twin spoke causing some teachers to eyes widen. The students close enough to hear wanted to smile because of the amusement that would cause and shudder at the untold pranking horror which will most likely occur.

"Two sets of Weasley-Potter twins," McGonagall cried and buried her face in her hands.

"Our magic birthday is May 15, Ron is older by four hours," Harry said ignoring the look of horror on Snape's face.

"I understand your pain, the set of terror twins teamed up and start a pranking war that shall haunt me for the rest of my life and afterlife. The house will never be the same either. Oh which reminds me, Hermione, Ginny, my mother sends her love and misses your talks," Sirius manage to force out the last part, but he looked like a dog with peanut butter in his roof of his mouth after saying it. Snape was looking at Sirius like he grew an extra head, which actually worried Sirius because that happened to him this summer, he looked to both his shoulders quickly and slouched in relief. This caused the siblings and Neville to chuckle and smirk at the dog animagus.

"Would you please stop looking at me like I have an extra head, I was worried I did. The terror set, for eight hours made me have an extra head, it was nightmare and half. You looking at me like that brings back horrid memories, so many cats," Sirius started rambling and no one was able to understand him. When the teacher looked to the terror sets as Sirius called them, they had the perfect innocent look on their faces and pointed at Hermione and Ginny who grinning viciously . Snape gulped, he remember Lilly wearing the same look after some of her payback.

"He would have been fine, if he didn't try to do something stupid," Ginny said.

"But, he wouldn't be Siri, if he wasn't trying to do something stupid," The older twins pointed out. Her and Hermione went back to talking and ignoring everyone else, and the rest followed lead. Sirius was still blubbering Snape did the only thing he knew from experience that would wake a 'Lilly Victim' from blubbering, He back-handed the man. Sirius, jumped and looked around, and sighed in relief at not seeing any cats.

"Thanks," Sirius said in honesty, Snape just nodded.

"Anyone have any pressing matter that they want answered?" Harry asked to the still munching hall.

"Ah, yes why are you doing this now, why not sooner?" Susan Bones from Hufflepuff asked, quietly.

"Because Dumbledore needed to lulled in to false secuity that we were doing as a potions dictated," Harry answered.

"How long have you know?" Terry Boot from Ravenclaw asked.

"Some of it since first year, most of it we learned last year and durning the summer." Hermione said grimly.

"So there is no more war?"Blaise Zambni of Slytherin said in a confused voice.

"Not with Voldemort or Dumbles," Harry said, avoiding giving a straight answer.

"So there is a war but not with who we think, so who are we fighting against?" Seamus asked , he sounded disoriented. Harry thought it might have been from the spell on the food that renders all the potions that are harmful or against the drinker want.

"No friends that is for sure, the Druids haven awaken," those that have had read the history books [Ravenclaw, and some handful students in hall] or listen to their tutor or Hermione [Many Purebloods, and most of Gryfindor], eyes widened and some choked on their food or drink.

"For those that don't know the Druids are an ancient race of magical beings that were put to sleep by Merlin before they could destroy us. They belive they were the superior kind of like the pureblood bullshit. They believe we were lesser beings and should become slaves to there wimes, and muggles areanimals to used as pets, or slaughter. Merlin couldn't kill them because Lady Magic came to him in a dream and told him of a child that will either save the world or destroy it, but the Druids couldn't be killed before that child was on this earth," Harry said.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**I am going to start putting my author notes at the bottom of my chapters.**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Flames are unwelcome, but constructive criticism is welcomed, **

**Check out the new poll as well!**

* * *

**Poll results**

**Harry**

_**Winner:**_ Harry/Draco 7

Tied with Harry/Luna 7

**Neville**

**_Winner:_** Neville/Twins 8

Tied with Neville/Luna 8

**So you see I had to do a tie breaker and choose, my reasoning for choosing Harry/Draco and Neville/Twins is one I equal love Neville/Luna and Harry/Luna so I could never decide between the two and two I am better at writing slash and I want to give you the best of the best. I am sorry if your choice didn't get picked.**

* * *

**HARRY POTTER IS NOT OWNED BY ME, I AM ONLY USING THE PAINTS OF JK ROWLING, I GET NOTHING BUT ENJOYMENT FROM WRITING THIS.**


	5. Ataque Del Corazón

**Chapter Five- Ataque Del Corazón**

* * *

Previously

_"So there is no more war?"Blaise Zambni of Slytherin said in a confused voice._

_"Not with Voldemort or Dumbles," Harry said, avoiding giving a straight answer._

_"So there is a war but not with who we think, so who are we fighting against?" Seamus asked , he sounded disoriented. Harry thought it might have been from the spell on the food that renders all the potions that are harmful or against the drinker want._

_"No friends that is for sure, the Druids haven awaken," those that have had read the history books [Ravenclaw, and some handful students in hall] or listen to their tutor or Hermione [Many Purebloods, and most of Gryfindor], eyes widened and some choked on their food or drink._

_"For those that don't know the Druids are an ancient race of magical beings that were put to sleep by Merlin before they could destroy us. They belive they were the superior kind of like the pureblood bullshit. They believe we were lesser beings and should become slaves to there wimes, and muggles areanimals to used as pets, or slaughter. Merlin couldn't kill them because Lady Magic came to him in a dream and told him of a child that will either save the world or destroy it, but the Druids couldn't be killed before that child was on this earth," Harry said._

* * *

"You are the child," Draco Malfoy asked Harry.

"Yes and no," Harry said after he was quiet for a moment or two. His answer, raised a few eyebrows.

"How is that?" Lavender said in a small voice, she was embarrassed by her behaviour before.

"Yes, I am the child magic spoke about, but I am a twin, so Ronald here shares my fate," Harry said as he through his arm around his still eating brother. Ron looked up and sighed. He was being stared at and it was creeping him out.

"Magic, herself told us. If I wasn't best friends with Harry I would have had a heart attack when she appeared. I am so used to the unimaginable happening, I shrugged and drank the tea she offered," Ron said with a shrug, this got him more stares, even from his other siblings who didn't know the entire story about their meeting. They at least somewhat knew what he meant, but to not freak out when LADY MAGIC appeared they couldn't understand.

"Have any of you walked with this kid anywhere? You all know at his death-defying stunts, but I am not even touch upon that. First year, we weren't only late because the population of Hogwarts went in to creepy stalker mode"some of the older student and even the younger one that have done that, were decent enough to blush, "and we tried to avoid them, but because we came face to face with the oddest situations. Saving some fairies that were stuck in a suit of armor, saving the cat that someone stuck on the wall, peeves, the house elf..."Harry and Ron shuddered, "the hippo we found in the bathroom, the griffin we found in an abandon room, and the kneazle that took to stalking us when alone," Again the two shivered. "That is first year alone, it gets worse from there. Remember when Harry and I showed up soaked to charms class, in third year. We found a room full of water and when you open the door you are sucked in we missed lunch . The time we arrive to potions looking brunt around the edges almost all the on week in beginning of fourth year, we found a baby manicorn, don't worry it is far away from here, we sent it to some reserve Charlie knew of. Last week Lady Hogwarts deposited us in an abandon room, full of bunnies, I am not kidding you, we were stuck all of saturday" Ron defended himself from the incredulousness stares.

"Hey, that wasn't all my fault, you found the hippo, griffin and manicorn, all the animals were in your fault anyway, the bunnies was Lady Hogwarts fault," Harry pointed out, with a smile as Ron grinned back.

"Ah the small non-life threatening adventures," Ron sighed.

"I am pretty sure, some were life threatening," Harry said, " I mean the manicorn thought you were a chew toy or had a crush on you, I couldn't really tell" Ron blushed and grumbled.

"So, what are we going to do?" Daphene Greengrass of Slytherin asked, standing up. Many other nodded in agreement, wonder what was going to happen.

"Well, train, work, live, play, and protect Hogwarts. I suggest, all those under third years are go-fors and helpers. Fourth years, are long distant fighters and look outs, Fifth years and up are the combat fighters and healers. Go with your strengths. The teachers should ornate there classes towards, battle and healing, getting a O on a class nothing when you are dead. Those that have family on the outside, go talk to Hermione and Ginny, alright I have nothing else to say, so I say farewell. I have a castle to ready," With that Harry stood up, Neville and Ron stood up as well. Tom, Lucius, Sirius Severus and the twins followed. Hermione and Ginny stayed sitting as they were now discussing plans for family and such with Professor McGonagall. The other teachers decide to take the reins and started talking plans. {if you even remember the toad was alive sadly, Lady Hogwarts restrained her far away}

Harry and Co [they all went over the dam table again] started walking out, the hall parted ways to let them. Draco and Theodore followed but even the most dense could tell something changed as they walked towards Harry although they didn't know what. The twins and Neville moved to block Draco from reaching Harry, but Harry shook his head and they back off. Draco walked right in Harry's personal space, this caused some to freeze wide-eyed wanting for the explosion, even the teachers stopped their discussions to watched what was going to happen. Theo just stood by the impassive Ron, who didn't even move when Draco was walking over, which should have clued some in but they were to focused on Draco and Harry who were having a stare off.

Then what most though impossible happened, the two boys smiled at each other and hugged each other. Lucius, mouth dropped open in shock at his son, hugging who his son swore was his enemy.

"Nice, to see you alive and well Dray," Ron said as Harry and Draco pulled back from their hug. Ron then did something that even after this crazy of day, people will swear was the most shocking thing to happen, he pulled Draco in to a hug. This may have broken some people brains, and view on life, worse than anything Harry said. Even Harry and Ron's siblings were shocked they didn't know they could be anything more than civil to each other.

"Yeah, Yeah, Red. At least my memory charms, had a word that broke them not a punch in the face," Draco said laughing as he let go a pouting Ron. Harry pulled Theodore in to a headlock and messed up his hair. Theo weaseled out, and punched Harry's arm. Harry faked pouted along with Ron.

"Alright, missed you guys too," Theo said.

"Damn right you should have," Ron said, and he pulled Theo in for what they thought was a hug but instead they kissed, "I am your boyfriend." Ron finished as he kissed the shorter Theo on his forehead. Theo went red and hid his face in to the taller boy's chest.

"Well, that is one way to come out of the closet," Draco said wryly, Harry nodded and laughed. Ron rolled his eyes and continued walking while holding his embarrassed boyfriend. Draco, and Harry fell in step in behind them. The Twins and Neville followed dazed, as did the four adults, they wanted answers. The rest hall was silent.

"I knew it," Luna Lovegood said, as she bounced after the group. The hall awoke from there daze when they heard that. They could all honesty believe she did, she was just like that.

* * *

**Author Note**

**What do you think?**

**What about Ron/Theodore?**

**Anything I should change or make better?**

**Flames aren't welcomed, just so we are clear.**

* * *

******HARRY POTTER IS NOT OWNED BY ME, I AM ONLY USING THE PAINTS OF JK ROWLING, I GET NOTHING BUT ENJOYMENT FROM WRITING THIS.**


	6. Secousse

**Chapter Six - Secousse**

* * *

_"Alright, missed you guys too," Theo said._

_"Damn right you should have," Ron said, and he pulled Theo in for what they thought was a hug but instead they kissed, "I am your boyfriend." Ron finished as he kissed the shorter Theo on his forehead. Theo went red and hid his face in to the taller boy's chest._

_"Well, that is one way to come out of the closet," Draco said wryly, Harry nodded and laughed. Ron rolled his eyes and continued walking while holding his embarrassed boyfriend. Draco, and Harry fell in step in behind them. The Twins and Neville followed dazed, as did the four adults, they wanted answers. The rest hall was silent._

_"I knew it," Luna Lovegood said, as she bounced after the group. The hall awoke from there daze when they heard that. They could all honesty believe she did, she was just like that._

* * *

Luna caught up with them before they gotten to the stairs, she jumped on to Tom back. He scrambled to hold her up, not really wanting to drop her.

"My name is Luna," told the confused and surprised man in which she stole a piggyback ride from. Harry and Ron had collapsed in laughter at the utter bewilderment on Tom's face. The other teens had soon joined them after the complete and utter shock wore off. The other adults were trying to be kind and not laugh, but even Severus was having issues. Tom looked at the girl wore a soft smile and didn't have the heart to tell her to get off him.

"So where are we going?" Neville asked as Harry began walking up the stairs.

"Room of Requirements, the wards stone is there," Harry explained. The other nodded.

"So, Ron, Theo when did you start dating?" Fred asked.

"Third year," the two said together. This made everyone but Draco and Harry stumble. Neville, the twins and Sirius were openly gaping, the other three adults looked surprise but didn't gape.

"But, how?" George asked

"We have been friends since second year, along with Hermione, she knew of course," Harry said shrugged.

"But looked like she didn't in the hall?" Neville said confused.

"She is a good actor," Draco said. The four knew she only acted like she didn't know was because she really didn't want to answer all the annoying questions.

"How did you become friends?" Lucius asked his son.

"Lady Hogwarts," the four said in union.

"She locked us in a room until we worked out our differences, took a day,"Harry explained further. The others nodded.

"Are you and Draco together?" Sirius asked Harry, all he got was to smirks sent back at him.

"I am taking that as a yes," Sirius said firmly, the two boys just laughed.

"Take as whatever you want, Dray and I's relationship is hard to simplify and explain," Harry said as they reached the seventh floor. It went quicker than usually because Lady Hogwarts was making a direct path for them.

"How is it hard?" Fred asked. Draco and Harry shared a look with the other two.

"It is hard because of how many secrets we had to keep, who we are to the public, and how we had to act toward each other. We really couldn't ever be together until now, it wouldn't have worked out to many stressors," Draco explained.

"There is a gift in the Potter line, in which as soon as they met their other half, they know. All pure blood lines have gifts. One of Malfoy's blood gift is they dream of their other half when they turn 13 until they are together. We known we should be together for years." Harry shrugged looking back at the group, taking Draco hand. They all had thoughtful looks on their face, well everyone that didn't somehow know, because Luna didn't look at all effected. Ron and Theo already heard it all. "The Weasley line have a gift of having strong precognitions, or Prewetts of a gift of being more powerful when protecting someone. The Longbottom's have strong earth affinities. The Black a gift of their insanity, some things the Blacks have down should have been impossible but has a person I once heard say, if I wasn't insane it wouldn't have worked [Jack Sparrow]. The Prince line is their potion making. Gaunt's is parsaltongue and stuff," his explanation was cut of as he saw the door already appeared. He hurried and opened the door and let them all in first, the room was bare except for a large rock in the middle of the room. Harry let the reign of magic go. His magic coated the room and the people. Each person had different reactions to the magic.

Ron and Theo, held each other closer taken comfort in both each other and the strength and power of Harry's magic. The Twins were in awe of the magic power and to them it felt like a warm family hug. Luna smiled softly as the magic wrapped around her like a blanket. Severus felt comfort from the magic but didn't show it. Lucius and Sirius felt a the power but the felt acceptance like the magic knew what was going on between them. Draco had the most obvious reaction, he moved closer to Harry and Harry wrapped his arm around the boy and buried his face in his neck. Tom and Neville reveled in the power and they both felt their magic ask to be let loose. They both looked to Harry who was reveling in the freedom of his own magic.

Harry could feel the two looking at him, but he didn't open his eyes but he did explain, "Your magic is powerful, and you have some founder blood in you so it makes you more in tune than most, and Lady Hogwarts just like my magic," Harry said, the two nodded and they did as Harry had done and let their magic go. The twins move subconsciously closer to Neville when he did so. Harry had to hide a smirk when he noticed. Harry began examining the wards with his magic. He wanted his peers protected from the outside, they had gotten rid of the internal evil. He was appalled by the ward shape.

"That ...bumbling goat...he...argh," Harry was shaking with fury at what he found. He took a few calming breaths because he felt his magic being to spike with his angry.

"That man...made hogwarts ward the weakest it has every been. I have to rebuild, restart and revamp, almost all the wards. I also have to patch all the others," Harry growled out. The others looked at him with wide eyes.

"We will help," the twins said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Siri, Lucius, I want you work on patching the do no harm ward, it will work better if powerful, long time lovers do it. Professor Snape, I want you to fix the wards on the dungeons the old fool pretty much ripped them to shreds. Neville, Fred, George, I want you patching, and repairing all the ward you can. Tom, you showed rebuild Slytherin's wards you know the most about them. Ron, Theo I want to catalogue all the wards and make a list of one that should be taken down. Draco," Harry ignore the shock, the awe or the proud looks on the others faces, and the blond turned to face him still in his arms.

"Yes," Draco said, he had a soft smile on his face and his eyes blazed with many emotions. Harry saw the one through he was looking for. He leaned down and captured the boy's lip, in a sweet kiss. The kiss they both have waited for, it said things they haven't been able to say to each other. I like you, I have a crush on you, I love it when you are with me, I love your smile, I love you and you are my everything. Draco put is arms around the taller boys neck, and Harry held Draco hips. Harry and Draco felt there magic react and cover them in light cocoon. As the light and magic dimmed they moved apart, not far. Draco rested his head on Harry chest and shoulder. Harry held Draco closer, and looked to the stunned audience mostly Luna and Ron looked unaffected and just smiled at the two.

"Well, we have wards to fix. I... no we will explain later," Harry said with an almost blinding smile, and it grew large when he look to the blond in his arms. The others nodded dumbly and set to work. Soon they were focused solely on fixing the ex-headmaster meddling.

"Love you Dray," Harry whispered in the boy's ear. Draco looked up and smiled brightly.

"Love you too, Haz," Draco whispered back and gave the boy a kiss on the lips. Then they too went to help fix the wards.

* * *

**Hey! okay what do you think?**

**No flames.**

**Alright I love the comment I got, thank you!**

**Anyway, you should check out some of my other stories, so it doesn't seem as long of a wait for the chapters. I am proud of my self of getting TWO chapters out.**

* * *

******I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or it's industries.**


End file.
